The in vivo bone response to mechanical stimulus is not well defined. In order to determine and analyze the response an apparatus and method for inducing the stimulus is necessary. Unfortunately, heretofore, neither a suitable method nor apparatus was available for studying the short and long term effects of such stimulus. The morphology of hard tissue exposed to mechanical stimulus may best be determined via a quantifiable method of applying both compressive and tensile forces to hard tissue.